Ski Trip
by Alexia Blackbriar
Summary: The last day on set: Matt, Karen and Arthur are all prepared for a big goodbye. But then Alex turns up with an envelope - filled with four plane tickets to Austria. Moffat has ordered them on a Ski Trip. TOGETHER. ONLY CHAOS SHALL ERUPT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any people. Since these people are all real. All of this is simply my imagination.**

**Third fic! Pls review if you like!**

**LAST DAY ON SET**

"Matt, give it back!"

Martt Smith ran, laughing insanely, around the hospital set, waving a script at Karen Gillan, who was chasing him, growling angrily. "Na! Come on Kazza! Come on get da script!"

"I'm gonna kill you, Doctor!" Karen screamed.

"You won't shoot me, Amy." Matt giggled, repeating his line from Ep 3.

Arthur sighed, seated on his chair, and looked up at Matt and Karen, who were still chasing each other. Make-up artists and stunt directors smirked at the odd pair. Last day of filming was always the worst. This was Arthur and Karen's last day of filming Doctor Who EVER. Kaz was going insane, and was dragging Matt along beside her. Or, rather, it was the other way around. Steven Moffat and Caroline Skinner were now running after Karen and Matt and trying to get Karen's script back off the loopy Smith. However, they had no luck. Karen plonked down next to Arthur as Matt ran around set chuckling, bumping into people that were fiddling with cameras and props, that were attempting not to laugh.

Karen snatched Arthur's script off him. "Hey!" Arthur exclaimed. "I need that!"

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but Matt Smith A.K.A insane Doctor has got mine." Karen mumbled. "It's a good thing this our last day with him."

"No it's not."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna miss loopy Doctor."

"And that roleplay stuff you do with Matt?"

"How do you know about that, Arthur Darvill?"

"Er... Alex told me." he made up wildly, jumping out of his chair and taking his script back from a now glaring Karen. "It's okay, all we have to do is land on our faces on this scene, you'll be fine."

**10 Minutes Later**

Karen groaned. "Oww."

The nurse that was treating her pressed an ice pack to her head and Karen moaned again. Matt, Arthur and Steven all stood in front of her, smiling smugly. Arthur had told her that all she'd have to do was land on her face. Which she had. And now she had a massive red lump on her head. Chris kept on apologising for putting it in the script, but Karen kept on telling him she'd be fine.

"This is all your fault, Arthur." Karen groaned.

Steven turned. "Why did you say fall on your face?"

"I thought she'd read the script before and knew what I meant! I didn't know she'd take it literally." Arthur looked sheepish.

"I hate you, Darvill." Karen growled.

"No you don't." Arthur chuckled.

Matt pouted. "Don't steal lines from River and the Doctor. Mummy and Daddy are being mean, Moffat. They're stealing my wife's lines!"

"We won't be able to steal your lines tomorrow. Soon it will just be River and the Doctor." Arthur reminded him.

Matt looked at the floor. Karen shot Arthur an angry look, while Steven looked on nervously. Everybody knew that this last day would be taking its toll on Matt. Matt had practically lived with Kaz and Arty for the last three years. And now, they were leaving.

"Sorry, mate." Arthur started. "I didn't mean -"

"I know." Matt said quietly.

Awkward silence.

Moffat coughed. "Er, Matt? I think Caro said she was bringing in a chocolate fountain today to celebrate -"

Matt was immediately on the alert and bouncing up and down. "Chocolate? Fountain? Is there candy floss?"

"Er, yeah, I think so-"

Seconds later, Matt had vanished, laughing manically. Karen held the ice pack on her head and started to laugh as she heard a crash in the distance.

Steven frowned. "What did I do?"

Arthur sighed. "Prepare for a super hyper Matt Smith. You don't mix candy floss with the Doctor."

**One hour later**

"WEE!" Karen screamed as Matt pushed her back and forth on set with in the wheelchair. "DO IT AGAIN, DO IT AGAIN!"

Matt shoved her forwards in the wheelchair and as she rushed along the floor, she screeched in excitement again. Steven rolled his eyes, not looking up from his script, while Arthur watched in amusement. Matt and Karen had gone insane. Literally insane. That candy floss had made Matt go hyper.

"MY TURN!" Matt yelled.

The team behind the camera that was filming them laughed. Suddenly, Steven was up and taking the wheelchair away. "Oh oh, Matt. Not like last time. This is going back into props before you break another leg."

Both Matt and Karen whined as Moffat wheeled the wheelchair away. They collapsed down into their chairs next to Arthur and began talking about what Amy and the Doctor would do if they lived in wheel chairs. Arthur tried not to listen. He would never hear them argue again. His new job would be boring and normal. Normal. Not like this job. Nothing would ever compare to this. Arthur began to wonder if leaving Doctor Who was the right decision.

Last day was getting worse and worse.

**Two hours later**

Matt, Karen and Arthur all sniffed as they read their scripts. Last scene. Last scene EVER. The last time they would ever enter that wooden blue police box together. The last time the Doctor would be with Amy and Rory. As soon as that Director shouted CUT, they would just be the Doctor and Karen and Arthur. Amy and Rory would have died. This was the last time they would ever get to be the TARDIS trio.

"Okay! Matt, Karen, Arthur, into your places! LAST SCENE!" the Director shouted.

Why did he have to remind them? As they all trundled in front of the TARDIS, the Doctor gave Amy Pond one last kiss on the forehead, and gave Rory one last pat on the back.

"And ACTION!"

They all walked up to the TARDIS together, turning around to face the camera. They all tried to look brave. Arthur turned and entered the wooden box, crammed inside, wiping away tears. Goodbye Rory. Karen turned after smiling and entered the box, beginning to cry, hugging Arthur. Goodbye Amy. The Doctor looked straight at the camera. He nodded once. He turned and followed Karen and Arthur in. The door shut. They were bathed in darkness. They all hugged, crying. No more Ponds. The Ponds were dead.

They could hear Steven calling them out, but didn't move, too wrapped up in the hug. Finally, the doors were opened and they were steered out by Caroline Skinner and the Director. They were all still crying.

Steven stood in front of them all to make a speech. Arthur and Karen knew that Steven was talking about them, but they didn't listen. They could remember everything about those last years with Matt. When Matt had spilt wine at their 'wedding' all over his tux accidently. Alex growling at Matt as he poured custard all over her hair. Getting drunk at that night club on Arthur's birthday and forcing him to dance with John Barrowman. The speech ended. Matt crushed them in a massive hug.

Two pictures in frames were brought out. One was of Amy on top of Rory, with the Doctor looking on, laughing. One was with Rory, Amy and the Doctor with their arms around each other. As Karen and Arthur were gifted with the pictures, they cried. Matt cried. They all cried. Even Steven cried.

"HEY GUYS!" Was the sudden voice.

Alex Kingston rushed towards them and hugged them all tightly. "Goodbye, Mum and Dad." she whispered.

Matt wiped away another tear. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Saying goodbye to my parents." Alex smiled and embraced Arthur and Karen again. "We had fun in New York, yeah?"

They all nodded and embraced again, together. People _aww_ed all around them. And then, Alex held out an envelope.

Karen took it. "What's this?"

"Look inside." Arthur suggested.

Karen opened the envelope. They all stared. Four plan tickets and a booking form. For an apartment in Austria. Ski passes and a discount for a ski shop. Oh no.

"You can't be serious." Matt gasped.

Steven smiled. "Everybody donated. You're all finished filming for now, and have a month off. We thought... a week together, in the snow, having fun. Make a video diary. More memories. So you don't forget each other."

Arthur stared. "You mean... us four? Together. FOR A WEEK? IN AUSTRIA?"

"Yes." Caroline was grinning evilly. "Take pictures of Matt skiing, will you?"

Alex Kingston, Matt Smith, Karen Gillan and Arthur Darvill turned to face each other. They were going on a ski trip together. A holiday.

"The Pond family on a family vacation?" Matt offered.

"Amy Pond and Rory Pond get to live for one last time." Steven urged.

Alex shrugged. "I guess Melody Pond will be able to cope."

"Dunno how the Doctor will. He'll just run off in the TARDIS like in Ep 4." Kaz laughed.

Steven grinned. "And that's why we've temporarally confiscated the TARDIS. No running off."

Matt groaned.

Arthur chuckled.

Alex nodded.

Karen smiled.

After all, they needed a holiday. It wouldn't be that bad... right?

**pls review if you want more! SUGGESTIONS TO WHAT YOU THINK THEY SHOULD DO WHILE IN AUSTRIA TOGETHER. Skiing, snowboarding, ice skating, ice skulpting... and Karen will be filming the whole thing. It will be written like a video diary and i hope it will work.**

**next will be them all on the plane. what chaos shall erupt?**


	2. Chapter 2

Karen switched on her video camera and made sure it was recording. She flicked a strand of ginger hair behind her ear, smiling. "So we're on the plane to Austria. We just got in the air, so we have two hours. Matt's already gone insane."

Karen turned the camera on Matt, who was sitting in the next isle with Arthur, swinging his legs back and forth. "I'm bored, bored, bored, bored. BORED!"

Karen turned the camera back to herself and directed it slightly to the side. Alex was sitting beside her and had already crashed out. Her mouth was slightly open and a pillow was stuffed behind her head.

Karen grinned. "Alex is really tired. It's, like, nine pm. We finished filming at 5 and Steven sent us home to get packed. We got a taxi to Cardiff airport. Also, the plane isn't private."

The camera swivelled around and was centred on the family behind. Well, it wasn't exactly a family...

"Can I have your autograph?" a boy asked excitedly to Karen. "Pleeaase?"

Karen rolled her eyes at the camera. "Yeah. So."

"I'M BORED, KAZ!"

"SHUT UP, MATT!" Arthur groaned.

The people in front turned to stare at Matt, Karen, Arthur and Alex. Karen shut down her camera and aimed a kick at Matt's legs.

**Half an hour later**

"Doctor, I don't see why we have to go on a plane to go on a ski trip."

"Because, Amy, Brian doesn't think it's fair that you avoid not paying for anything. And I want you to have as many human experiences as possible."

Karen and Matt were once again playing role play. Arthur and Karen had swapped seats, so now both Alex and Arthur were snoozing next to each other. That left Kaz to entertain the four year old Matt Smith. For the last few minutes, they had decided to do some role play.

The two kids that were sitting in front had undone their seat belts and were now watching Karen and Matt keenly as they acted out a scene from last series. Karen was pretending to be Amy and River, while Matt was pretending to be the Doctor and Rory.

"Howdy."

"Doctor!"

"Ha ha! Hello, Pond!"

"Somebody's been a busy boy then."

"Did you see me?"

"Of course!"

"And Rory the Roman!"

"Ha ha! Nice hat."

"I wear a Stetson now. Stetsons are cool."

As Karen mimed River shooting the Doctor's hat off, the two kids laughed. Alex mumbled in her sleep and Karen instantly realised that she was saying lines from Ep 5. She slapped Alex across the isle and the kids giggled as Alex snorted.

Kingston groaned. "I'm gonna kill you, Kaz."

Matt gasped fakely. "Oh no! Don't kill your mother, River!"

"Doctor, Mummy's being annoying." Alex murmured, smiling as she caught on.

Suddenly, Arthur was awake and shouting. "I AM YOUR FATHER!"

Alex gasped. "NOOOOO!"

The two kids couldn't contain themselves and started laughing and screaming. The air hostess stumbled down the isle and promptly shut them both us; after giving Matt and Karen a telling off, she asked for their autographs, which they gave willingly.

"How much longer, Doctor?" Karen asked Matt, continuing the role play so the kids could at least listen.

"Oh, about an hour and fifteen minutes."

"Oh no. I don't think I can cope with Rory's snoring much longer..."

**Two hours later**

The security guard led Karen, Matt, Arthur and Alex through the large crowd as cameras clicked wildly around them and people screamed for autographs. Karen picked up her suitcase and hid her face with it, blushing. They reached the police quarters quickly and sat down on the sofas inside, breathing heavily from fighting through the crowd.

"Thanks." Alex told the security guard.

"No vorries." the security guard replied with a German accent. "What are you doing in Auztria?"

Matt sighed. "Steven Moffat decided we needed a holiday together."

"Ah, I zee." the security guard smiled. "Ze polize are sending out zwei polize cars zo you can have a polize ezcort to your accomodazion."

"Thanks." Karen grinned at him.

They were hurried out of the quarters outside and shoved inside a mini van before they could draw any more attention. They dumped their bags on the floor as the van wheeled out of the airport car park.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah, Kaz?"

"Are we famous everywhere?"

"I dunno. I think so."

Karen grinned. "That's awesome."

"I know.

**What should happen now that they're in Austria? Skiing lessons? or should something go wrong? YOUR CHOICE! pls leave a suggestion or a review, I love them! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! Next chapter of Ski Trip! Now what will happen? They'll arrive at the apartment...**

As the Pond family clambered out of the mini van, they greatly thanked the police officers and stared up at the house they would be staying in for the next week. It was large and a traditional Austrian house, with a sloped roof and balconies on each floor. Karen shrugged at Matt and rang the doorbell. A man and a woman greeted them and once Alex had explained who they were, started _bowing _and handed Matt their room keys.

"Which apartment are we in?" Arthur asked, freezing cold, since it had been snowing very heavily outside and all he had on was a thin jumper and his jacket. Arthur had never gone on a ski trip before.

Matt grinned. "I dunno. Kaz, race you up the stairs!"

And with that the four year old man started up the stairs with a laughing ginger chasing him from behind. Alex and Arthur raised their eyebrows and sighed at the exact same time. They decided to use the lift. Since they still had Matt and Karen's luggage with them. As they piled their bags into the lift, they soon realised that only one person would be able to fit in at a time. Alex offered to take the first lot of bags up and then Arthur could take up the second.

As soon as the lift door binged, Alex could hear Karen and Matt squabbling about which bed they would sleep in. Alex dragged the bags through the door into their apartment and decided that she would just let the others unpack. The apartment was actually quite nice. Leather sofas, flat screen TV, a nice kitchen, and two bedrooms. WAIT. Two bedrooms. Alex flipped. They would have to share. No way was she sleeping with super hyper Doctor.

Alex reached into the fridge, and instantly jumped backwards. Two cartons of milk, _opened_, and _four months out of date_, sat inside, next to a bag of mouldy apples, maggot infested cheese and rotten eggs. Even the bread was off and covered with green fungus. Egh. Had nobody cleaned the place yet? Or was this a welcome pack. _Not so very welcome to me_, Alex thought as she used tongs to chuck everything in the bin.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump. Alex raced out of the kitchen and into one bedroom to find Matt crying on the floor and Karen lying proudly on the double bed.

"What in the name of sanity are you doing?" Alex gasped.

Matt pouted. "Amy pushed me off the bed." he wailed.

Ale frowned at Karen, slipping into role play easily. "Why did you push the Doctor off the bed, Amy?" It was so stupid how they kept calling each other by the character's names, but it was fun. At least Amy and Rory would be able to live for another week.

Karen instantly pointed at Matt. "He started it!"

**Downstairs**

Arthur waited for the lift to travel down again before loading the last installment of bags and stepping in. Oh. It was a bit unstable. Never mind. He clicked the floor 2 button and waited. Who knew what Matt and Karen were doing upstairs in the apartment right now? Oh yeah. Something childish. And stupid. Like... jumping on the bed? Arthur shook the odd pair from his mind. The lift began to travel upwards, before there was a loud bang and the lift stopped. Oh no. Oh no no no.

Arthur pressed the 2 button again. Nothing happened. He banged on the doors. "HELLO? ANYBODY? HELP! THE LIFT'S BROKEN DOWN!"

Nobody answered. Arthur hit the HELP button. Nothing happened. Damn those people who installed lifts. Didn't they know that they had to check that everything was working. So now, he was stuck on a lift.

Arthur groaned. "I thought these things were only meant to happen to Rory."

**In Apartment**

"Alex, these aren't our bags."

"WHAT?"

Karen pawed through clothes as she inspected the bags. The bags that weren't their's. Matt held up a frilly pink bra from what was meant to be his suitcase.. Karen held up massive boxers. Alex raced over to inspect her own bag. Turned out that it wasn't her bag. Inside she found a large packet of men's shaving cream and - OH GOD NO - a candy floss machine. Matt could not tear his eyes away from the machine. Karen slapped him. He decided it was best not to obsess over the candy floss machine - yet.

"These aren't our bags, Alex." Karen repeated.

"I know, Mother." Alex snapped. She carried the candy floss machine over to the safe in her room and plonked it in there before setting the code. "There. Now at least we won't have a hyper Doctor running around the place."

"Aww." Matt groaned.

Karen looked around. "Guys, where's Arthur?"

**In the Lift**

"HELLO? ARGH. I'M KIND OF STUCK. PLEASE HELP ME. I'M STUCK IN THE LIFT. HELP."

**Corridor**

"Arthur?" Karen shouted, her ear pressed against the lift doors that were firmly shut. "ARTHUR! ARE YOU IN THERE?"

There was a muffled yell of delight. "Karen! Get me out of here!"

Karen nodded seriously. "Okay, but we have a very serious issue on our hands."

"What?" was Arthur's reply.

"WE PICKED UP THE WRONG BAG'S AT THE AIRPORT."

"AND I'M STUCK IN A LIFT!"

Matt and Alex rushed down the stairs for help, while Karen made sure that Arthur was alright.

Karen swore that if she ever saw Moffat again, she would kill him for this.

**Three hours later, in the Apartment**

Arthur sat, wrapped in blankets and sipping at hot chocolate, as firemen packed up around him. Karen sat next to him, rubbing his back as Alex conversed with the owners about something living in their fridge. Odd woman. Matt was nowhere to be seen. He was probably playing table tennis in the games room. Or obsessing over the Wii.

"I'm c-cold." Arthur shivered. "I hate Steven."

Karen smiled. "Just think though. We still have access to the sets. We can play pranks on him whenever we like."

Arthur sniffed. "This sort of stuff only happens in books or TV."

Alex grinned. "Or to Rory."

"Shut up, Alex."

As the firemen left, the Pond trio waved them off happily, if not slightly cold. Tomorrow, if the snow wasn't too heavy or deep, they would go skiing. And they would need the help of the German Fire Brigade again.

"Should we go skiing tomorrow?" Alex asked them as they closed the house door.

Karen looked guilty. "Never skiied before."

"WHAT?" Alex was astonished. "You've never gone skiing?"

"Neither have I." Arthur told Alex, defending Karen. "We haven't had time. We've been too busy saving the Universe with the Doctor. All you do is sit in a cell all day and then go to parties at night." Arthur looked smug at this.

Alex glared at Arthur. Karen sighed and clambered up from her chair, turning around to climb the stairs. Nobody would be going in that lift for a while. "Alex, I'm going to go to the super market down the road and get some food and medicene for my get-stuck-in-a-lift friend. I need to get money out of the safe. What's the code?"

Alex smirked. "One two seven five six five."

Suddenly, Matt rushed out of the games room, giggling manically as he leapt up the stairs four at a time. Alex and Karen gazed at each other before realising something very very bad. Arthur couldn't help but laugh. Matt was screaming one word as he bounded up the stairs:

"CANDY FLOSS!"

**They're going skiing next! WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN YOUR OPINION? I LOVE SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First time skiing! What will happen? PLEASE REVIEW!**

"KAREN! Wait for me!" Matt tried to use his poles to go faster along the snow, but failed epically by falling flat on his face.

The Pond family had decided to have a go at skiing. Alex had decided to teach them the basics on the beginners slope. They were the only adults for miles. Arthur seemed to be a natural and Matt and Karen were convinced that he's lied to them about never even seeing any people skiing before. Alex and Arthur had shot off in a depserate attempt to abandon Matt and Karen. It had worked. Alex and Arthur were now on the T-Bar lift heading up the slope and waving goodbye to their two friends.

Karen and Matt were not very good at skiing. Karen, not wanting to be lft behind, had desperately used her poles to push her towards the lift, where she was now at the entrace gates, leaving Matt behind. Matt staggered upwards and just tried to run towards Karen with the skis on. He managed it by making himself look like a complete idiot. Some Austrian instructors were stitting in the bar next door and snorting at his failed attempts to ski.

As Matt reached Karen, they held on to each other in fear and the Austrain dude helped them onto the T-Bar. They didn't let go of each other until they got to the top of the slope, and that was only because they didn't know how to get off the lift and ended up buried in a snow drift. Once they had pulled each other out, they looked down the slope that was not very hard at all and a two year old could ave skiied down. Both of them were very, very scared. They could see Arthur and Alex at the bottom beckoning to them.

Matt went first. He totally forgot his ski lessons and shot straight down the slope, screaming his head off as he nearly crashed into a five year old snow boarder and a group of one year olds who were being instructed to turn 360s. As Matt reached the bottom, his skis caught on a boulder of ice and he went flying, landing in another snow drift while Alex and Arthur wet their pants laughing.

Karen thought that she knew a lot about skiing. So she went cruising down the slope, skiing across one side and turning to ski across the other. Hey, this was easy. She avoided people. She didn't trip or crash. She was getting the hang of it. Karen was proud of herself. So proud of herself that she decided to have a go at the massive ski jump.

This was not a very good idea, since Karen had only tried out her ski legs for half an hour. So Karen Gillan A.K.A Amy Pond went soaring down the slope, hitting the ski jump and flying into the air, legs a frenzy as she screeched, flying over one year olds' heads, before crumpling in another snow drift. This snow drift happened to be the same snow drift that Matt had landed it.

"OW, KAZ!" Matt complained.

"ARGH!" Karen moaned.

Alex and Arthur shuffled over to them, laughing. "Having fun, guys?" Alex asked.

Matt graoned very loudly. "I think the Doctor will go home now."

Karen whined in agreement. "Yeah, I don't think Amy likes skiing."

Arthur helped Karen and Matt take their skiis off and Mr Pond and River Song watched as the Doctor and Amy trunded off down the path towards their apartment, grumbling. Arthur and Alex grinned at each other. That was when Alex decided that she should probably turn off her video camera...

**Back in Cardiff...**

Steven Moffat tidied up his desk before turning on his laptop to finish writing the 2012 Christmas Special script. He had just had a meeting with Jenna and they were prepared to introduce Oswin again. As Steven started writing out dialogue for the Doctor and Vastra, he recieved a invitation for FaceTime. With Alex Kingston. Steven brightened up considerably, deciding that it would do him some good to see how Karen, Matt, Arthur and Alex were doing on the second day of their ski trip.

"Hi, Steven!" Whoa, why was Alex so cheery? She was red in the face, and it looked like she was on a ski slope, using her iPhone to contact him. Steven could see Arthur standing behind her.

"Hello, Alex. How's your holiday going?" Steven asked kindly.

"GREAT!" Alex yelped. "It's amazing! We nearly got chucked off the plane in mid air because Karen and Matt were role playing and being stupid, we lost our bags at the airport, got attacked by wild Whovians, got a police escort to our apartment, Karen and Matt had a fight over the beds, Arthur got stuck in a lift, Matt went hyper because he found a candy floss machine, we had a pillow fight last night, and now we're skiing!"

_At least they're not here making mischief, _Steven thought. "Sounds great! Where's the Doctor and Amy?"

Arthur snorted behind Alex. "Well... they went back to the apartment."

"Why?" Steven questioned them curiously.

Alex's grin widened. "What this."

Alex loaded a video recording onto the FaceTime and Steven watched, his eyes glued to the screen. Seconds later he started roaring with laughter and bu the end of the video he was on the floor in fits. "Do they know you have that video?" Steven gasped, clutching his side, in stitches.

Arthur laughed. "No."

Steven wiped away tears of laughter. "Maybe you should." he joked.

An evil grin spread over Alex's face. "Before we tell them, maybe we should email this video to a few people..."

**Apartment**

"Hello?"

_Hi, Matt! It's John Barrowman!_

"Ah, Captain Cheesecake, my good man!"

_Watch it, Doc. Hey, I just wanted to say, that video of you and Kaz skiing was HILARIOUS. I couldn't stop laughing from the point where you fell into that snow drift onwards. Karen on that ski jump... oh, I wish I was with you._

"Er... what video? How do you know I fell into a snow drift?"

_You mean you didn't send it to me? But I have it right here... and the message says it's from you._

"I swear I never sent anybody a video of me and Kaz skiing rubbishly. WHY WOULD I?"

_Okay... cos Bille Piper and Freema Agyeman got it too..._

"WHAT WAS THE MESSAGE, JOHN?"

_It says right here, 'Hey guys, Matt Smith here, Kaz, Arthur and Alex and I on a ski trip together in Austria. Take a look at this video!' and then the video's underneath it._

"Is there anything else?"

_Oh, wait... there's one line underneath the video. It says, 'Gotcha Sweetie'. What does that -_

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALEX KINGSTON!"

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE ABOUT... PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE! THANKS! LOL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE ORIGINAL STORY OF THIS WAS LOST, SO I HAD TO PUBLISH THE WHOLE THING AGAIN! SORRY PEOPLE! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! LOVE YA!**

Matt and Karen shivered as they walked through the snowy streets of Austria, only wearing jumpers. Arthur and Alex, the sensible ones, were wrapped in thick winter jackets, with scarves draped around their necks and wooly hats on their heads; they looked ridiculous, but at least they were warm. Karen shot another furious glare at Alex as Matt told her about how the Kingston had sent a video of them skiing to everybody who had ever been in the DW business.

"Hurry up, guys!" Arthur called back as he strode on ahead cheerily.

Karen growled. "I am getting seriously angry now."

Matt grimaced. "Just try to cope through dinner."

They entered the restuarant together and all put on fake smiles as the waiter led them to a table in the middle of the dance floor. Matt looked around and dropped his fake smile as he found nearly everybody eating staring at him in awe and excitement. He coughed and nudged Karen, who immediately shielded her face with her orange hair.

"Er, maybe somewhere a little more private?" Matt suggested.

As they were led into a private room, they settled around the table. Matt once again saw Karen shooting dagger eyes at Alex, so he quickly slid in beside the older actress, leaving Arthur and Karen to sit beside each other. They ordered their drinks; Matt had Sprite, while Karen, Arthur and Alex all had wine. He was SUCH A CHILD. Then, Karen's phone beeped. She pulled it out to read the message.

_Hello, Ponds. Moffat here. Since the BBC are funding this trip, they decided that they should have a little FUN. Tonight, you will be eating as your characters. Thanks! Have a great night! Steven._

Karen found herself laughing at the text. Matt shot a quizical look at her, and she showed him the text. His expression could only be descibed as one of horror and disgust. As Alex and Arthur read the text, they smirked.

"Vat vould you like to ordar?" the waiter asked.

Matt sighed. "Well, as I'm eating as the Doctor." He shuffled uncomfortably. "Fish fingers and custard, please."

Karen burst out giggling as she ordered snitzel and chips, while Arthur and Alex ordered the same as her. The waiter was staring at Matt, but wrote it all down anyway before walking away.

Matt grumbled. "I hate Moffat."

Alex grinned. "No, you don't."

**Ten minutes later**

As the fish fingers and custard were placed in front of Matt, Karen glanced at him sympathetically. Steven had deliberately sent that text to wind the lead actor up. Matt dipped the fish into the dessert custard and took a bite, trying to smile as the waiter watched him in confusion.

Matt took another bite. "The Doctor has decided he hates all Moffats. Moffats are NOT COOL."

The rest of the meal was in silence. They finished and payed, before leaving. As they walked down the snow covered streets, Matt and Karen huddled together to keep warm. Matt sneezed, while Karen coughed. Arthur looked back at them worriedly. They may have been stupid kids, but they could still get ill. Maybe this trip was taking its toll...

Secretly, Karen and Matt planned their revenge on Arthur and Alex.

"We have to do something brilliant." Matt whispered.

Karen agreed. "Something insanely incredible."

Matt smirked. "How about this..."

**IDEAS FOR MATT AND KAZZA'S REVENGE! PLS! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This story is a rewrite since the first version vanished and i lost all of it. all of the review. please review! want at least ten by sunday... PLEASE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**TIME FOR REVENGE!**

**Gift Shop**

Karen and Matt browsed the super market isles, wandering around, acting inconspicious. They glanced at each other before walking away quickly, making it look as if they were just Austrian shoppers, alone and looking for cucumbers.

"So... Alex-Arthur Revenge Sequence part 1." Matt whispered. "Weapons."

"It's cold, so what should we use? Water pistols?" Karen suggested.

"BRILLIANT!" Matt yelped, before quietening down.

They grabbed water pistols (and candyfloss) before scurrying over to the checkout. People lines up behind them, and as Karen took out her purse full of euros, she spotted two people behind Matt. Her jaw dropped.

"DAVID? JOHN?"

And lo and behold, behind Matt, stood David Tennant and John Barrowman. With trolleys. Shopping. With ski jackets on. They both grinned at each other before high fiving Matt and Karen. They all were good buddies, in real life.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked them.

David smiled. He said with his Scottish accent, "John sent me the video. We decided to join you, for REVENGE!"

Matt pointed back to the supermarket. "Go and get water pistols."

**Ski Slope**

Arthur stopped smoothly at the bottom of the slope, where Alex was waiting. They smiled before rushing for the lift for the fifthtienth time. They were enjoying their time without Matt and Karen. Suddenly, four white figures jumped out from behind a snow drift, wielding water pistols. The first figure lifted a mega super soaker and unleashed a splash of cold water onto Alex, laughing. The other three soaked Arthur head to toe, before turning on Alex. Seconds later, both actors were dripping in cold water and snow. Shivering, Alex gritted her teeth as she realised who it was.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, husband." she said as Matt tore off his mask, grinning.

"Yep, it was." laughed somebody else.

John, David and Karen pulled their masks off, chuckling. Arthur and Alex stared at them, then at the soakers, then ran for it.

David stroked his. "They are wise."

**Apartment**

"That was soo much fun!" Karen squealed.

"Can I soak Alex again?" John begged Matt.

Matt shot him a look. "Why?"

Joan waggled his eyebrows. Matt smacked him. They all sat around the living room drinking hot chocolate and watching eps from Doctor Who.

Karen yawned. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too." David stretched. "Can we stay here tonight?"

"I'll go get you blankets." Matt offered.

And behind a door, two actors, one with curly hair and one with a big nose, were planning something terrible...


	7. Chapter 7

**I know! I know! Kill me all you like! Long time, I know! SORRY! Here you go!**

As David woke up the next morning, snuggled up on one of sofas, he instantly shielded his eyes from a bright light. Wrapping the duvet around him, he glanced at the clock. 6am. Way too early to be up on holiday. Shrugging, he shuffled towards the window to rest his gaze on the tranquil landscape of towering mountains and thick forest. Except he couldn't see anything. Frowning he kicked John.

"Wha..." John groaned. "Stop it, puppy..." he murmured before turning over.

"John, wake up. I think we're snowed in."

That had John up in a flash. "Really? So we're stuck here? With the Hair, the Nose, flirty and the hot Scotty? FANTASTIC!" John punched the air.

There was a snort from the hall way, and both of them turned to see Alex standing there swathed in a blanket wearing TARDIS blue pjs with her hair even more wild and massive than when she was River Song. Karen was standing not far behind her, in a nightie and dressing gown, her eyes half-closed with sleep. Both the actresses joined them by the window and started to draw smiley faces on the steamed up glass.

Arthur suddenly ran out from his room, dressed in ski gear, with a hat and scarf draped over his shoulder. "Okay, Alex, I'm really to go... don't tell me we're snowed in." he begged when he saw John's expression. "Please, please, please, tell me we're not snowed in."

"We're not snowed in." Karen said.

"We're snowed in, aren't we?" Arthur glared.

"You told me not to tell you." Karen defended herself.

"Shut up, wife."

"In your dreams, husband."

David suddenly piped up. "I've got an idea! So we can keep ourselves entertained until the snow is cleared, let's all act as our characters in Doctor Who... while watching Doctor Who!"

Matt frowned. "Two Doctors? That wouldn't work..."

"I can be metacrisis Doctor!" Wow, David was on a roll. He came up with another good idea. "Alex only flirts with Matt though."

Alex smirked. "You're both the Doctor... and the rule book says River flirts with any Doctor."

"You can't flirt with both of them." Karen told her sternly.

Alex glowered at her before scowling. "Yes, Mum."

David grabbed the Doctor Who boxsets and started towards the TV. "So last night we got up to...?"

"Army of Ghosts." John told him. "So we should start with Doomsday, then go through Series 3."

Matt sighed. "I hate Doomsday."

David looked hurt. "Why?"

Karen laughed. "He always cries when Rose is left in the other dimension."

"I do not!"

"Oh, you so do, Doctor."

"Let's see then." Matt grinned. "A bet. Five euros."

"Ten."

"Fifty."

"Let's make that one hundred!"

"Then let's make that one thousand!"

"And... let's go back to five."

"Done." Matt slammed a five euro note onto the table. "It's on like donkey-kong, Mrs Pond."

**Forty minutes later**

_Don't cry, Matt, don't cry, _Matt tried to pursuade himself as the figure of the Doctor appeared on the beach and Rose ran up to him, tears streaming down her face. He could barely hear it, since they had been forced to turn in down by the people staying next door, since they were apparently sleeping. _Don't give in to the tears..._

"Ooh, and now the Doctor is telling Rose that he burnt up a star to say goodbye..." Alex announced in a trawling, teasing voice.

"Shut up!" Matt wailed, placing his hands over his eyes. However his eyes were still locked on the screen. Damn, this was SO PAINFUL.

**Ten minutes after Doomsday**

"YES! I WON!" Matt crowed.

Karen pouted. "Damn, I wanted him to cry! He hardly ever cries!"

Arthur laughed. "Don't worry, Mrs Williams. We now fully well that the Doctor cries. We've seen him, that's all that matters..."

Of course! They were still in character.

"I don't cry!" Matt said offhandedly. "I don't cry at all! Do I, River?"

Alex smirked again. "Oh, I dunno about that one, sweetie."

John put up his hand.

"What, Harkness?" Alex asked.

John smiled. "Nothing."

"Argh!" Arthur placed his hands over his eyes. "Stop flirting with my married daughter!"

"Yeah, back off, Jack. She's mine." Matt wrapped his arms around Alex's chest and hugged her closely, causing everybody to explode with laughter.

But then, Arthur held out a pair of scissors. "RIVER, GET HIM!"

And suddenly, Alex had pounced on Matt and was sitting on him on the floor as the actor struggled under her firm hold. Karen, David and John backed up, realising what Arthur was going to do. Alex leaned down and let her lisp trace Matt's neck, causing him to shiver.

"Inappropriate!" Matt whined.

"Oh, you knew it was coming." Alex smiled. "Now, I think that quiff has lived long enough... what do you think, Mother?"

Karen grinned, laughing. "Go for it!"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Matt yelled.

Arthur knelt down... and in one clean movement, sliced off Matt's quiff of dark brown hair. Matt howled in anguish as his hair fell to the ground, while John and David fell to the ground in fits of laughter.

Suddenly, Matt was up again, standing far away from the laughing group, his expression so serious it caused them to stop laughing immediately. He was no longer the Doctor. He was Matt Smith, and not the crazy actor they knew, but the upset, furious man.

"I don't know why I ever came on this trip with you guys." Matt seethed at them. "The water pistols were a joke, but that, _that_, is not funny. You could have seriously hurt me with those scissors. This is no fun anymore." He pulled out his phone and turned, walking away, as Karen, Arthur, Alex, David and John watched him with wide eyes. "I'm calling Steven. I'm going home."

**Duh duh duuh. What should happen next? suggestions please! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Matt, please..."

"Go away, Karen."

"But please, just think about..."

"Leave me alone, Kaz!"

Matt slammed the door to his shared bedroom with Kaz, before locking her out and sliding down the door until he was slouched on the floor, with his head in his hands. All he had wanted was a nice, nice holiday. Couldn't they see that this holiday was slowly destroying him from the inside? Matt picked up his phone and dialed Steven's number...

**Cardiff**

Steven paused in the middle of his conversation with Jenna Louise-Coleman, to pull out his phone and glance at the screen. Realising it was Matt, he politely asked the actress if he could step outside for a minute since this was an important conversation.

"Yes, Matt? What's happened this time? Did Karen get her head stuck in that cupboard again? Tell me everything."

There was a pause. _Steven, I'm coming home._

"WHAT? What happened?"

Matt didn't answer the question, but continued, _I'm paying for my own flight ticket back to Cardiff, I'm getting a transfer from London. The flight's tomorrow night at seven, so I'll be on set the next morning to start work on the Christmas special..._

"But, can't you stay there with them? It's only Wednesday, you've only got three more days."

_I can't. Sorry, Steven. See you soon._

Matt hung up. Steven gawped at his mobile before sticking it in his pocket. What had happened that was so bad that Matt had to cut his holiday off three days early...? He needed to find out...

Steven walked back into the room and sat in front of Jenna. "Jenna, I have an assignment for you."

Jenna grinned. "What kind of assignment?"...

**Apartment, Austria**

As soon as Matt's phone started to ring, he wiped away a tear and shuffled over on the bed so he could see who was phoning him. He had thought it would have been Karen, or Arthur or Alex or John or David, but it was none of them. It wasn't Steven either.

Sniffing, Matt answered his phone and said, "Jenna?"

_Okay Mr Matty Smith. What's happened with you, Kaz, Arty and Alex? _Jenna asked immediately.

"Nothing!"

_Come on, Matt. Give._

Matt suddenly couldn't contain himself anymore. "I've been so stupid, Jenna! We've all been such idiots and playing pranks and failing at skiing and everything and I took it all for granted and now it's only just really hit me that there's a possibility that we may never see each other again and I can't let that happen because we're all best friends and we all love each other as a family and we're the Ponds and I'm just having a lot of trouble letting go because I don't know what I'll do without them and I just feel lost and they're my family and I'm not dissing you, Jenna, you're brilliant, but they were my first companions and I've lived with them for three years and we all keep playing stupid jokes on each other when we should just be spending time together and cherishing the moments we have together because we might never get to see each other again and they're leaving and I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!" By the time he had finished, Matt was crying into his pillow.

_Oh, Matt. Matty, Matty, Matt. You can't see the obvious, can you?_

"What?" Matt sniffed, sitting up.

_They're playing those pranks on you, for you. They're making your last week together as fun as they can. They're having trouble letting go as well, Matt. Stay there in Austria, just tell them how you feel and what you think. They'll understand._

"You... you think they will?"

_Of course. Now get out there and save the day, chin-boy!_

"Thanks, souffle girl." Matt smiled. "You can't make a decent souffle, but you certainly know about emotions."

Jenna laughed before hanging up. Matt unlocked his door, and prepared to face his friends.

Arthur, Alex and Karen were all sitting on the same sofa, looking extremely distressed. David and John were seated at the table, and looked up as Matt walked out into the hall way. Karen sniffed and wiped away a tear as Matt came towards her. Matt sat in front of them all, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Guys, there's something I wanna tell you..."...


	9. Chapter 9

Matt looked worried. "Guys... I really don't think this is such a good idea."

Karen pouted. "Ooh, come on, Smith. You scared?"

"No!" Matt exclaimed, shaking his head, "Of course not! I just think this is..."

"Stupid?" Alex suggested.

"Childish?" Arthur offered.

"NO!" Matt said very calmly. "I just think this is a bit... extreme."

Karen laughed. "Matt, you decided to stay. You miss us. You told us why. That day in that apartment when you told us, everything changed; we're going to make sure this is your best holiday ever!"

"That's not what I'm thinking right now."

"And that would be because we're in a bath tub on the top of a ski slope."

That was true. Matt, Alex, Arthur and Karen were all squished into a bath tub they had found left in the snow. It had taken three hours to drag it all the way up the intermediate mountain. The sun was now beginning to set, and the slopes were slowly emptying. They could vaguely see David and John waiting for them with a stopwatch at the bottom of the slope.

"Er, Karen?" Alex said.

"Whaaaat?" Karen groaned.

"How do we get this thing moving?"

Karen thought for a moment fore stating, "Wiggle."

"_Wiggle?"_ Arthur shrieked. "Do you realise how wrong that sounds?"

"Just DO IT!"

They begin the wiggle and the bath tub slipped forwards on the snow, facing down the slope. Matt gulped, his adrenaline rush gone. Karen and Alex were now giggling insanely. Arthur just looked nervous.

"Karen..."

"Yeah?"

"This thing doesn't have seatbelts."

"I KNOW!" she squealed.

"Or airbags." Matt said nervously.

"Or a roof." Alex added.

"Or safety harnesses." Arthur finished.

"I KNOW!" she screamed even louder, laughing.

Matt turned to Arthur, who was squeezed behind him at the back, since Karen was at the front and Alex was in front of him. The two men shook hands. "It was nice knowing you, mate."

And they were off! The wind whipped their hair into their faces as they shrieked and screamed in fear and excitement. Karen put her arms up in the air and _laughed_, actually _laughed_. Alex clung on to her for her life, while Matt clung onto Alex for his life and Arthur clung onto him for _his _life. About ten seconds later, they were nearing the bottom of the slope, panting, but gaining more speed.

"KAREN! PUT THE BRAKES ON!" Alex screamed.

"THERE ARE NO BRAKES!" Karen yelled.

Arthur, Matt and Alex shouted, "WHAT?" At the same time, before hanging on to each other and screaming even more.

The ground levelled out, but the tub did not slow down. It went sliding across the ground like it was ice... only stopping when they crashed into a huge snow drift. Karen jumped out, beaming while Matt, Alex and Arthur hung on to each other for support - but since they were all dizzy, there was no support. They crashed to the ground and lay in the snow, groaning. David and John ran up to them, beaming.

"GUYS, YOU BROKE THE WORLD RECORD!" John yelled happily. "You did that in FOURTEEN SECONDS!"

Matt moaned. "Three hours of labour for fourteen seconds of screaming our heads off? Karen, you ripped me off. I want a refund."

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" Karen yelled.

"NOOOOO!" They all chorused with a groan.

Karen began to drag the empty bath tub up the slope again. It was beginning to get dark.

Arthur turned to Matt, complaining with a scowl. "Why did you give her those Haribos?"


	10. Chapter 10

"KAREEEEEEEEN. MAAAAAATT"

"KAREN! COME HERE KAREN! MATTY BOY, I GOT CANDYFLOSSS!"

"HERE KARY KARY KAZ! HERE MATTY MATTSTA!"

"Arthur, I can't believe you lost Karen and Matt."

"ME? Why is it MY fault? You were meant to be watching them!"

John, David, Alex and Arthur were trapsing around the beginners ski slope, calling Matt and Karen's names. They had told them to STAY PUT near the restuarant while they went to get their skis, and then they would buy them hot chocolate. But, of course, both of them had obeyed Matt's character's own rule: Don't wander off. So now they were running around trying to find them like they were lost kids.

David was extremely tired after running around for two hours, so went up to a random Austrian woman and asked, "Do you know where Karen and Matt are?" although the woman probably didn't know who Karen and Matt even were, let alone where they were.

"Ah, die Hunde. Drüben!"

David only caught the last word, which meant 'over there'. He looked at where the woman was pointing, shouting at his friends to follow, holloring back to the woman, "DANKE!" _Thanks!_

John, Arthur, David and Alex sprinted over to where the woman had pointed. All they could see was snow, snow, more snow, a log, and two German Shepherd dogs rolling around in the snow.

"Where are they then?" Alex panted, leaning on her knees. "All I see is two dogs."

_Two dogs... _OH. David said, "The woman thought that Matt and Karen were dogs."

They all stared at each other before bursting out laughing. Suddenly, the two dogs were standing a metre away and whining at them, their large eyes filled with misery. A male and a female. Hmm.

Arthur knelt down. "Aw, are you lost? We'll help you..." Arthur was the type of guy who kept rope on him at all times, so he took it out and tied it into two joined makeshift collars and leads.

As he moved forwards to rope the collars around the dogs' necks, the two dogs glanced at each other and then at Arthur in disgust. Every time Arthur took a step towards them, they stepped backwards. Finally, Arthur gave up, and allowed the two dogs to pass by him. They bounded up to Alex and whined scratching at the ground in front of her and rubbing their sides against her boots.

Alex gasped.

"What?" John asked. "Are the dogs humping you? Cos that would be -"

"John, stop being so wrong." Arthur snapped. "But I would agree that it would be hilarious."

Alex knelt down and petted the dogs, who pushed their heads into her hands eagerly. Alex stood up again, eyes wide. "Guys... what if these two dogs _are _Matt and Karen?" she asked fearfully.

David stared. "Would you like me to call the hospital? I think I've got my phone on me..."

"No, I'm serious!" Alex said, looking down at the dogs. "Okay now... nod once means yes, nod twice means no. Can you understand me?"

Both dogs nodded once.

"Fluke!" John waved it away.

Alex glared at him. "Are you two Matt and Karen?"

Both dogs nodded once.

"Am I an idot?"

Both dogs nodded twice.

"Are they idiots?" Alex pointed at David and John.

Both dogs nodded once. John and David were stunned. These dogs were _Matt and Karen_. Arthur just gaped, open mouthed, as Alex continued to question them.

"Do I have any kids?"

Nod once.

"A son?"

Nod twice.

"A daughter?"

Nod once.

"Is her name Salome?"

Nod once.

"Are River and the Doctor married?"

The two dogs looked at each other before shrugging.

Alex burst into tears. She knelt down and hugged the two dogs around the scruff while crying out, "What do we do? How can we turn them back? We can't have a canine Doctor?" She continued to cry and shake with sobs.

Arthur, John and David joined her in the hug, all in a massive huddle, with wet trouser legs as they knelt on the snow and all sniffed as the dogs glanced at each other.

"Guys, what are you doing?"

They all looked up. And there, standing in front of them, looking shocked and hot but otherwise okay, were Matt and Karen. They all blinked at each other.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Do THAT."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You got the dogs to answer right to my questions."

"Er... no I didn't."

"Okay, this day is getting weirder and weirder..."


	11. Chapter 11

Matt looked at Arthur. "We're going home tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Back to Wales."

"Yeah."

"Huhh."

"Huhh."

"Should we extend the stay?"

"I've been waiting for you to say that all day!"

* * *

Karen stomped her foot angrily. "My snowman is the best!"

Alex glared. "No, mine is!"

"Mine is!" John insisted.

"No, I think mine is!" David yelled.

"You want a piece of me?" Karen growled roughly, showing her fists.

"Oh, it's on, ginge!" Alex snarled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"DIEEEEE!"

* * *

"David!" Matt cried out, as David rushed in, panting, looking alarmed.

"Karen and Alex are fighting to the death over snowmen!" David shouted.

"Arthur!" Matt yelled.

"What?" Arthur said, sticking his head out from under the table, where he had been fixing the DVD player.

"KAREN AND ALEX ARE FIGHTING TO THE DEATH!"

"Over what?"

"Snow men!"

"Isn't that Doctor Who's theme for this year's Christmas special?"

"I KNOW RIGHT?"

"Let's go film them!"

"Totally!"

As Arthur and Matt rushed out of the room, David wondered whether or not they had been dropped on their heads as babies.

* * *

Steven Moffat was in fits. "Caroline, come look at this!"

The excetive producer wandered over to come and have a look at the video sent from the TARDIS trio.

"Isn't that hilarious?" the writer chuckled.

"Steven."

"Hmm?"

"They're fighting to the death."

"I know!"

"Over snowmen."

"I know!"

"Aren't you slightly concerned?"

"Well..."

"You're not, are you?"

"Not even a bit."


End file.
